Bolero
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: Book 2 - No Sweet Perfume... Chapter 4...confused as ever, Eveska tries to escape.
1. Book 1 Shadows

Bolero 

Author's note ~ The concept of Ravel's _Bolero_ was a repetition of the same general idea (or in his case, melody line.)  

This story will be divided into four main parts, each at a different time and place in history.  

Feedback is always welcome and certainly wanted.  I thrive on it. :)

Book 1 ~ I Met You Before The Fall of Rome

Egypt ~ 1290 BC

"I met you before the fall of Rome 

_And I begged you to let me take you home_

_You were wrong, I was right_

_You said good-bye, I said good night."_

_                                    ~It's All Been Done, Bare Naked Ladies_

Chapter 1 ~ Shadows

I can't stand him following me morning, noon, and night.  He's like a lost puppy that follows one on the streets...He speaks on command, he does as I say.  I stand corrected.  He *is* a puppy.  If only I could convince Father I am in no need of a guardian to stand watch over me as if I were but a babe.  Has Father so little faith in me?  I am certain he means well, but I feel as though he still sees me as the child I was when mother passed on to the other side.  He should know well that I train daily with Anck-su-namun, though he will never understand how I hate that woman.  Sleeping her way into my Father's marriage bed.  It doesn't matter.  What I say or do matters little in the gods' grand scheme.  They chose Father as their vessel; it is as he wills.

Nefertiri glanced behind her as she walked the glowing hall, the ever-present silent form following her an arm's length behind.  She walked faster, he kept pace; she slowed, he would begin to lag until she sped up once more, all in hopes that he would grow tired of her childish game.

"Stop!" she said, spinning around to face him.  He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.  "Leave me be.  If I can walk the streets of the city safely without an escort, I think I can walk myself through the halls of my father's palace without one."

"I do only as I am ordered, Princess," the Med-jai replied.

"Then I order you to stop."  He smiled for a brief moment before resuming his usual stern expression.

"I cannot, for it is a power higher than yours that has ordered me."

"Then you are to be my shadow?"

"Until the end of time, if the Pharaoh wills it."

"I most certainly do not will it," Nefertiri said to herself, resuming her trek to the throne room.  She was sure she could convince her father this really was not necessary.

The Pharaoh sat in the sunlight that streamed in the high windows of the throne room, surrounded by a small entourage of servants and advisors.  She waited for the High Priest of Osiris to finish his long drawn speech before approaching the throne.

"Ahh, Nefertiri, my child.  Come, sit in the warmth with me."  She obeyed, sitting beside her father whose eyes were fixed elsewhere.

"Father, I must speak with you," she said softly, "about the Med-jai you have assigned to me."

"Ahh, yes," Seti said, tearing his eyes away to look to his daughter.  "Onus is a fine Med-jai.  He will protect you well."

"I'm sure he will, Father," Nefertiri said, slightly irritated that the conversation was already off to a bad start.  "But that's beside the point.  I do not understand why you think I need my own bodyguard?  Are the Med-jai no longer to protect you and your family as a whole?"

"Nefertiri, the incident on the streets the other day was more than enough to show me that you need Onus."

"Father, I was more than capable of defending myself!" Nefertiri shot.  "I did just fine without a shadow to protect me."

"Yes, you're training with Anck-su-namun has been paying off," Seti said proudly.  "But it was only two men.  Tomorrow it could be four."

"But Father-"

"Not another word," he interjected, holding up his hand.  "That is my decision on the matter, and come eternity, Onus will be ever by your side."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nefertiri walked quickly through the halls after the evening meal, slamming the door of her chamber without a word to her shadow.  She stalked across the room to the balcony, overlooking the courtyard.  She could see her father's chamber across the way, the servants scrambling to light the torches and ready him for sleep.  For a fleeting moment, she felt free – free of her shadow, free of her duties as princess of Egypt.  She closed her eyes, feeling the soft evening breeze against her warm skin as she tried to let everything go and be like the birds that rode the currents.  Her eyes opened sadly, bringing her back to her reality – the reality that one day, not too far from now, she would be married to someone she most likely won't know for more than a day, her life devoid of the simple pleasure of love.

She paced silently back into her room, flopping onto her bed dejectedly.  There had to be life outside the constraints of royalty.  Her mind suddenly sparked, and without a second thought, she was off her bed, throwing her wig on her dressing table.  Donning a long, sleeved cloak, she fashioned a rope from silk sheets, securing the edge to the heavy dressing table, tossing the other end down to the empty courtyard below.  She would not be held captive in her own kingdom.


	2. Gratitude is Highly Overrated

Special thanks to Buff and Evy….you guys are my heroes!! :)  Anyhow, here's chapter 2, though I can't promise the rest of the chapters will follow this quickly…But I'll try.

Chapter 2 ~ Gratitude is Highly Overrated

Onus stood outside the door of the Princess's chamber for some time, certain that the whole of palace was asleep before making his way to the Med-jai's wing.  His thoughts continued to wander back to the princess, despite how he would attempt to force the spoiled child out of his mind.  No matter how he tried, she kept invading his thoughts.

He glanced out to the courtyard, catching the faintest hint of movement in the darkness of the moonless night.  He slipped silently out the window, following the figure through the twists and turns of the palace courtyard, both slipping deep into the shadows as patrolling Med-jai passed without a glance.  He continued his pursuit, his suspicions growing as he watched the figure nimbly scale a fig tree near the perimeter wall of the palace, disappearing over the top.  Not wanting to draw attention to either of them, he followed the same path, though not nearly as gracefully as he clawed and clamored his way up and over the wall.

The figure had disappeared into the darkness of the streets.  Confused, Onus sank into the black shadows of a building, shaking his head.  Maybe he had imagined it all...  Maybe his plaguing thoughts of the princess caused him to hallucinate...  Maybe he was just crazy.  He wouldn't have denied that last part.  But as for the rest... His doubts were quickly laid to rest as a scream shattered the night air.  Faster than thought, he drew his blade, racing around the corner of the building to find his mysterious cloaked figure struggling against a brute twice her size, with several more surrounding.

"Release her," Onus demanded, holding his scimitar out at arms' length.  The men turned to him, a riotous, horrid laughter filling the cool night air.

"You want her, Med-jai?" one asked with a toothless grin.  "Come and get her."  Onus spun the scimitar, three of the men advancing on him.  He handled each quickly, knocking one to the cobblestones, shoving the second into the building, and running the third through, throwing him to the pile of bodies behind him.  The next wielded a large axe, approaching as Onus took stance.  He swung the axe, barely missing Onus, grabbing the Med-jai as he dodged the deadly blade.  Onus threw the man off, scrambling away as the axe grazed his arm.  The pain surged through his arm, but he pushed it out of his mind, throwing his blade into the side of the thug.  All that remained was the man holding the captive and his companion.  Onus stood upright, his bright eyes fixing on the men.

"Release her," he repeated, his words slow and deliberate.  The men exchanged glances, throwing the woman at Onus as they ran in the other direction.  The Med-jai dropped his scimitar, catching the girl as she stumbled forward.  Their eyes locked for a brief second, all of his suspicions confirmed.  "You really shouldn't leave the palace alone this time of night, Your Highness," Onus said.  "You never know what kind of trouble will find you."  Nefertiri pushed off the Med-jai, walking away. "You're welcome," he said, stooping to retrieve his blade.

"Oh, and I suppose I should be grateful to you?" she hissed, spinning around to face him.  Onus suddenly felt the pain return to his arm, clinching his teeth as he tore a strip of linen from his shenti.  He tied the linen around his upper arm, pulling it tight with clinched teeth.  Aggravated, he replied sarcastically:

"Gratitude is highly overrated."

"Do you dare mock me?"  She sauntered dangerously close to the Med-jai, staring up at his bright eyes.  *Eyes the color of the Nile,* she noted, trying not to flinch as the strange thought raced through her mind.  She forced the thought down, her glare returning.  "I highly doubt, Med-jai, that my father would appreciate hearing a ... a servant has spoken to me in such a manor."

"And I highly doubt, Highness, that the Pharaoh would appreciate hearing that his only daughter tried to run away," he countered.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, her eyes flashing with an untold fear of what Seti would do.

"My duty first and foremost is to the Pharaoh, Princess, then to you.  If he so wished me to tell him your every move, I would have no choice but to obey his command."  His eyes had softened, showing his regret...at least that's what she thought it could have been.  She was confused by this man...any other Med-jai would have already grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to the palace, making as big a ruckus as possible to show everyone that he had returned the run-away princess.  Onus merely stood there, awaiting her move.

Nefertiri heaved a great sigh, pushing past the Med-jai as she began to make her way around toward the palace.  "I can't believe this," she said under her breath.  "At least you have a choice whether you stay or go.  I'm trapped in this place."

"There is more to your shadow than you know, Highness," Onus replied solemnly.  Nefertiri glanced back at him, but said nothing.  She had more pressing issues at the moment – like deciding how to explain this all to her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

See the purdy button there?  Push it. :)


	3. Escaping Confession

Buff, Diva Queen, Quiet One… Thank You!!  Reviews are inspiring! (hint hint :D )

Bolero

Chapter 3  ~ Escaping Confession

Nefertiri sped though the palace at an alarming rate.  Her little adventures last night had caused her to oversleep and miss the morning meal with her father.  Surely Onus had already told him of the six men as she tired to run away, earning himself great praise, no doubt, and her great trouble.

She tore through the throne room, finding it to be vacant, but the terrace was quite crowded with servants and Med-jai surround the Pharaoh.  Her eyes caught sight of Onus, though she could not bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Good morning, my Nefertiri," Seti said from his seat in the shade.

"Father, about last night," she started, her entire explanation planned like a well-rehearsed speech.  "I—"

"Don't worry, child," Seti said, sipping from a golden cup.  "Onus has already explained everything."

"He has..." Her voice trailed as she glanced toward the Med-jai, fighting to hold back a grin.  Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, furious mostly at herself for thinking this man, this Med-jai, to be different from the others.  "I'm sure I can explain."

"There is no need, child," Seti said kindly.  "I hadn't realized you were so ill.  You hide it well, Nefertiri, but Onus saw through your little rouse."  The Pharaoh and the Princess glanced to the Med-jai, the first in admiration, the second in shock as the third bowed his head in salute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you tell him that?" Nefertiri asked as she and her Med-jai protector reached a quiet hall.  "He could have you put to death if you're caught."  Onus thought for a long moment before answering.

"Perhaps," he started slowly, "it was because I know too well how it feels to have your destiny plotted for you."  Onus continued on, leaving the Princess to think.  She shook her head to clear her thoughts, running to catch up with the Med-jai.

"I have training today," Nefertiri said as she slowed along side him.  "Will you be there?"

"It is my duty."

"Perhaps afterward, we can go out into the city?"

"If that is your wish."

"What is your wish, Onus?" Nefertiri demanded, stopping in the vacant hall.  The Med-jai stopped, unsure of really why.  Perhaps it was the fact that she, for once, seemed to care for someone other than herself.  Perhaps it was the simple fact she had called him by name and not 'Med-jai.'  He closed his eyes for a moment, stating plainly:

"What I wish has never mattered before.  It doesn't matter now."  His voice was slightly bitter as turned slowly to face her, his eyes softening in the shadows of the hall.  "My duty," he said once more, "is to the Pharaoh and to you.  What I want matters little."  He turned away, resuming his trek down the hall.  "You're going to be late for training."  Nefertiri watched him curiously as he continued down the hall.

"Right," she said softly, following him a few feet back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was ready to scream at the other woman's mocking laughter.  "You're going to have to try harder than that, Princess," she said, her cat-like grin hidden behind the golden mask.  Nefertiri glanced behind her, her opponent spinning her sais with fluid ease.  "Really, Princess, have you learned nothing from me?" she said, lifting her mask.

"I have learned never to let my guard down," Nefertiri said, swiping at the woman.  Her attempted failed miserably as the golden woman caught Nefertiri's arm, disarming the Princess, leaving her only one sai.

"You'll have to try harder than that, little Princess."  She lowered her mask, lunging after Nefertiri.

Onus watched from the side of the room, surrounded by other curious watchers of the training session.  No one dared to breath a word as the two women battle fiercely, trading insults as well as blows.  Several flinched as their princess hit the hard alabaster tile as she was flipped over by her opponent.

"You disappoint me, Nefertiri," the woman said, lifting her mask once more.

"I have to admit," she replied, gasping for the air that was knocked from her lungs, "that the feeling is mutual."

"Wonderful!"  All heads turned to the voice, many bowing immediately as the Pharaoh stepped into the light of the practice chamber.  "Excellent job, Anck-su-namun," Seti said.  A large grin spread across Anck-su-namun's lips, with a smug glance toward her counterpart still sprawled out on the floor.  "Nefertiri, I expect you to learn everything you can from your magnificent trainer.  There is much she can teach you."  Nefertiri scrambled to her feet, her face reddening from anger.

"Yes, Father," she said, bowing her head, her blood racing.  Everyone bowed once more as Seti and his entourage made their way out of the practice chamber, followed by all of the on-lookers, save Onus.

"Shall you return tomorrow for more humiliation?" Anck-su-namun said as the room emptied.  "Or have you had quite enough of this nonsense?"  She did not wait for an answer, leaving the empty chamber with a flourish.


	4. The Morning and Evening Star

Thanks toNeferBast RaMa'at, Buff, Erica, and Jennie.  Nice to know four people read it. :)  So for you four (and whoever else might meander on by) here is chapter 4. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 ~ The Morning and Evening Star

"Show me everything you know."  Onus had to struggle to keep from spitting out the water he had just sipped.

"Sh-show you?" he repeated, wiping his mouth.  "What do you mean show you?"

"I mean how to fight!" Nefertiri said, exasperated.  "I want to be able to rip that smug, gold-painted grin off her face."  She demonstrated with the air what she envisioned in her mind.

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea," Onus started carefully.

"Why's that?"

"Well, a Med-jai fights to kill.  Your fighting is more for show than to actually kill someone."  He realized the second the words left his lips they probably should have been worded more delicately.  But it was too late, as Nefertiri turned to the Med-jai, throwing one of her sais toward his head.  He ducked out of the way, the gold-plated metal bouncing off the stone wall before clattering to the ground.  "What I mean is I can show you four different ways to kill a man barehanded, but little good it will do you.  I don't imagine the Pharaoh would like to have a mummified bride."

"I'd rather her be," Nefertiri said, sinking into a chair.

"Look, you're not the only one that doesn't like her," Onus said, lowering his voice as he carefully approached the princess.  "Do you think there's a single Med-jai in this palace that wants to see that concubine put on the throne?  The woman is power hungry... I can't even begin to imagine what she's going to do to this kingdom...what state she's going to leave it in for you."

"I'll never see the throne," Nefertiri said, glancing up at him.  "She's the same age as I.  She will outlive my father, my brother will not yet be old enough to take the throne—"

"Look at Tutankhamun," Onus pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Nefertiri snapped.  "She has bewitched my father.  He will leave the control of all of Egypt in her hands."

"Her and Imhotep," Onus said with a light roll of his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing.  Besides, you'll probably be married by then, anyhow, and that would make your husband eligible for the throne, wouldn't it?"

"Only if my father wills it so.  I don't even want to think about marriage at this point."  They locked eyes for a moment, turning away simultaneously.  "Fact of the matter is, she's going to marry my father, no matter what I or any of Egypt thinks.  He is the Morning and Evening star.  His word is law."  She sighed, adding, "And the day is not far off when he will choose my husband."  She pushed herself up out of the chair, stepping out onto the balcony.  Onus watched for a long moment, before stepping toward the doorway.

"Do you still wish to go out into the city, Highness?"

"I don't know what I wish," she answered, turning back to face him.  "But I suppose that will have to do for now."  She tired to smile, knowing her heart wasn't in it.  He means well, but he'll never understand, she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was slowly beginning to set when they made their way out into the filling streets, mingling with the rest of Thebes as they escaped the stuffiness of their homes.  Nefertiri picked up a small beaded bracelet from a booth, admiring the lapis lazuli as Onus glanced around, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.  Something was not quite right.  His eyes scanned the streets, catching site of the Nile looming just beyond the end of the road, the fields of flax waving in the evening breeze.  He caught sight of a fishing boat, its sail flapping gently, the passengers leaping overboard...  Onus took off into a sprint, dashing through the crowds of people as Nefertiri glanced up, confusion flashing through her kohl-lined eyes.  She dropped the bracelet, running after the Med-jai, stopping at the water's edge where she noticed him just standing there, waist-deep in the Nile.

"Onus, what are you doing?" Nefertiri demanded.  She received no response; he didn't even so much as flinch at her voice.  "Onus?"

"I never asked," he started slowly, his eyes fixed on the ship as it sailed by, "to be trained to think everything was an emergency...  To think that children were jumping from their father's fishing boat because the boat was sinking, not jumping in for a swim."

"Onus, it was a simple mistake," Nefertiri said softly.  "Anyone may have thought that."

"No!" Onus said, spinning around, splashing the water with the flat edge of his sword.  "No, only someone trained to think like me, like a Med-jai, would have thought that boat was sinking.  I never wanted this!  Do you hear me?" He was no longer talking to Nefertiri, but shouting to the sky.  "I never wanted any of this!!!"

"Onus, come out of the water," the princess pleaded, glancing to the small crowd that had begun to gather around her.  "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"No, my parents have made a spectacle of me," he said, wading out of the water.  "They listened to that old man and my life was signed away before I was even walking!"  He pushed past the princess, through the crowd and running into the streets of Thebes.


	5. The Princess and the Medjai

Thanks to KatG and as always, Buff (who will be happy to know I'm almost done with the next story in the Normal Life series :)  Hopefully, unless I hit another speed bump, I should have that up next week.)  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5 ~ The Princess and the Med-jai

The moon was rising over the desert, casting long, yellow shadows across the courtyard of the palace.  Nefertiri had been unable to eat, excusing herself from the meal entirely.  She walked thoughtfully through the Med-jai's wing of the palace, hoping that perhaps he had returned.  No one had seen him since morning.  She took the long way back to her chambers, hoping that he would pop up out of the stone pillars, with some rhyme or reason to this afternoon.  

She sat alone in the silent courtyard, watching the palm fronds sway softly in the breeze.  He really couldn't have left, could he?  It was not like a Med-jai to abandon his post...then again, she reminded herself, he was not like other Med-jai.  Life seemed to hold a different meaning for him; apparently, a rather bitter one no one knew of.  She sighed, picking at the small frond that had landed near her bare foot.  Just when she had thought she had found a friend in this cold palace...

"Highness?"  Nefertiri nearly leapt out of her skin as she stood, spinning around to see the bedraggled Med-jai standing behind her.

"Onus, where have you been?" she queried, concern lacing her voice.

"It's a long story," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes.  "I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier and to tell you come morning, I will be leaving.  This won't happen again."

"Leaving? No! You can't go! I won't allow you."

"Princess, I am a disgrace to the Med-jai," he said quietly, his soft eyes tracing the lines in the ground.  "I abandoned my post in the middle of Thebes.  That's an unforgivable crime against the Med-jai and the Royal Family."

"Is that all I am to you? A post?"

"No, that's not what—"  He stopped, sighing as he ran his hand through his short, unruly hair.  "I let you down, I've let the Pharaoh down...That alone calls for more punishments than I can think to count...more than I'd really care to at the moment..."

"At least tell me where you were tonight.  Then I shall be the one to decide if you were a disgrace."  He glanced at Nefertiri, shaking his head as he leaned against a pillar.

"Look, it doesn't matter."  Nefertiri raised an eyebrow at him – a trait, he mused, she had no doubt picked up from him over the last few days.

"I know it's really not my business...  But at least tell me what this afternoon was all about.  If nothing else, I'd like to at least know what you meant."

Onus slid down the pillar, keeping one leg drawn close to himself while the other stretched out before him. "It's a long story."

"I'm a patient listener," she said with a small grin, her teeth just barely showing.  Onus shook his head, smiling inwardly to himself as she sat down.  How he would miss that little smile.

"When I was...less than a year old," he started, "my parents came into Thebes as part of a nomad tribe.  So the story goes, they had encountered an old wise man that laid a prophecy on me, saying that I would be a warrior for the gods.  Naturally, in the middle of Thebes, my parents took this to meaning they had to stay here; that somehow that meant I would be a Med-jai.  So the departed from their tribe, and as soon as I was old enough to hold a sword, they had me training as a Med-jai.  I understand that, in the eyes of the Gods at least, people have no control over their own destiny, but I could have used for a little say in mine... even if it got me nowhere..."  Nefertiri stood slowly, walking  over to him, staring down through lowered eyelids.  "I know it sounds petty.  And I know what you're going to say – You didn't have a choice either.  I suppose no one really does..."  The Princess stared at the Med-jai for a moment, rolling her shoulders back as she began to speak.

"Well, while this afternoon's tirade was certainly uncalled for," she said regally, "it was not unheard of.  You are not a God, after all.  You are human.  Therefore, I say to you – you will not abandon your post again so that I may have yet another Med-jai assigned to guard me and have to train him all over again."  Her lips broke into a slow smile as she held her hand out toward him.  "Now come.  We have a long day of training tomorrow."  She pulled Onus to his feet, walking down the hall a little closer than one might have though appropriate for a princess and a med-jai.

Two sets of eyes watched from the shadows as Nefertiri and Onus left the courtyard...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\/ Lookie... See it?  It's calling your name... :) \/ 


	6. The Bracelet of Anubis

Chapter 6 ~ The Bracelet of Anubis

"There is to be a duel."

Seti certainly now had everyone's attention in the throne room.  All eyes fixed on the Pharaoh as he sat down upon his throne, thinking for a moment.  "The winner," he continued, "will be my protector.  The other –" not wanting to outright say loser "- will be the guardian of the Bracelet of Anubis."  A Med-jai stepped forward, carrying a golden box, intricately designed on the outside, rather plain inside, but no one seemed to noticed as all eyes fixed upon the glittering bracelet.  "Both tasks are of the utmost importance to the welfare of Egypt.  I shall take only the best warriors to compete."  Every Med-jai in the room seemed to stand more erect, sucking in their stomachs as the Pharaoh stood, stepping down from his throne.  "Anck-su-namun," he said, holding a hand toward his wife-to-be, "and Nefertiri."  His motioned for both women to come from opposite sides of the room, joining hands with the Pharaoh.  "At the next full moon, there will be a festival to honor Khonsu, and on that day, we shall have the duel!"  The room clapped as Pharaoh held up the hands of his daughter and fiancé.  Anck-su-namun grinned respectfully, glancing at Nefertiri who was not so sure of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is setting me up! My own father is setting me up for a humiliating fall!!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it to be that."

"I have two weeks, Onus.  Less than that even."  Nefertiri sank down onto the stone bench in the courtyard.  "He was there yesterday.  He saw how poorly I stood up against Anck-su-namun."

"You need...to relax a little."

"How could I possibly relax when I have this baring down on me?" she demanded, her anger turning to confusion when he chuckled.  "What?"

"That's not exactly what I meant."  He paused for a moment, trying to decide how to put into words what he had drilled into him growing up.  "I mean when you're fighting.  You're trying too hard to beat her.  You're not...in the moment of the battle, as it were."

"And how, Master Fighter, would I go about doing that?"

"Well, that you have to figure out for yourself."

"Some help you are," she sighed as she stood.

"What I mean," he said, following her down the hall, "is everyone has their own way.  What works for me probably won't work for you."

"Well, what works for you?  Maybe that will help me..."  Onus thought for a long moment before saying:

"I couldn't tell you."  He grinned as she huffed again, continuing down the hall.  "It's not exactly something that I can easily put into words.  Let's start simple.  Your sais, for example.  You treat them like something in your hand."

"But they *are* something in my hand."

"Well, literally yes, but you're also thinking like that.  They should be an extension of your arm; they are part of you, you are part of them.  Do you understand?"  She nodded feebly, her eyes showing she was still trying to fully comprehend.  Once they reached her chamber, Onus drew his scimitar.  "Like this," he said, swinging his sword around, stopping half an inch from the pillar he aimed for.  "It allows for complete control."  He turned the hilt of the sword toward the princess. "You try."  She took the hilt in her hand, testing the weight before hoisting it off his arm.  It was a little heavier than any weapon she had trained with before, but not unbearable.  She took aim, swung the sword, clattering it into the pillar, dropping it to the floor.  "Well...you were able to swing it at least… that's a start.  Come on.  Grab your sais."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They collapsed onto the pillows strewn about beside the bed, winded.  "I think I have learned more today than I have in the last year of training with Anck-su-namun," Nefertiri said with a grin.

"I think," Onus said, turning to face her, "you're going to show her a thing or two.  I knew you had it in you...you just had to find it."

"I found it, all right," she said, her grin softening as she thought about what she had said.  A knocking resounded through the chamber, snapping Nefertiri upright like a child caught doing something naughty.  Onus stood, sheathing his scimitar as he opened the door.  Anck-su-namun grinned back at him, an eyebrow elegantly raised.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, the corner of her mouth turning up into her catlike grin.

"Of course not," Onus said, bowing as he stepped aside.  He couldn't have explained if asked what he did not like about the woman – something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

"I just came to wish Your Highness luck," she said, bowing deeply before Nefertiri who now stood beside her bed.

"Thank you," Nefertiri said, wondering what lay behind her words.  "And I wish you the same."

"Thank you, Your Highness, but it really isn't necessary."  She grinned as she turned, the light clinking of beads resounding through the silent chamber as she walked back through the door, casting a knowing grin toward Onus.  He gratefully closed the door, turning back toward the Princess as she sank down upon her bed.

"What was that all about?"

"That was Anck-su-namun being Anck-su-namun," she said.

"No...no, there was something more...something behind all of that..."

Anck-su-namun grinned as she stepped away from the door, walking with her head held high.

"Well?" came the voice that made her skin tingle.

"If it is not as we expect, than I would be greatly surprised."  She grinned as they entered an empty, silent room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Khonsu was the god of the moon, a patron deity of Thebes...or at least according to the book I have.  Lord knows the gods and goddesses changed according to the author.

I need inspiration.  That pretty blue button creates so much. :) 


	7. Utter Insanity

Thanks to Buff, Kat, pokey, and Ratbrat (yes, I love BNL...have every album since 'Born on a Pirate Ship' and I'm still looking for some of the older ones.)  Sorry this was so long coming. Hit a rather dry spell that I'll hopefully be getting over here soon.

And in case anyone is interested (plug time) I've opened the Rick O'Connell Fanlisting.  Go have a look. :) http://www.zeldabelle.net/rickfl/

Chapter 7 ~ Utter Insanity

The streets glowed in the midday sun as Nefertiri and Onus tried to escape the preparations in the palace.  But even the streets of Thebes teemed with decorations and stages being erected around the festival square for the coming of Khonsu's festival.

"I had forgotten so many people lived in Thebes!" Nefertiri said, stepping into a side alley, out of the flow of people.  Onus nodded, watching the chaos abound.  With only three days left until the festival, people were buzzing with excitement, and some were overcome with the panic of how they were going to be ready in time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Princess and the Med-jai," a gravely voice said.  Onus and Nefertiri turned, faced with one of the men that had assaulted the escaping Princess, what now felt like an eternity ago.  Onus' hand went instinctively to the hilt of his scimitar.

"Stay behind me," Onus said, trying to guide the Princess out of harm's way.

"By Osiris, I will not," she replied defiantly.  Eleven more men quickly joined the man; Onus's eyes grew wide.

"Time to go."  They turned, taking off into a sprint through the crowded streets.

"Well, *that's* heroic," Nefertiri said, feeling herself pulled by the Med-jai down a small alley.

"There's a fine line between crazy and stupid," Onus shot, pulling her into a vacant building.  They crouched close together in the deep shadows of the building as the dozen men pounded past.  "And I'd sooner live to be crazy once more than stupid now."

Nefertiri watched the empty alley, her heart pounding.  Never before had anyone made her feel quite the way he did – never before had anyone the courage to talk back to her for that matter.  She wasn't sure what it was that completely enthralled her, pushing her into opening her mouth.  "Then tell me," she started, facing the Med-jai.  "How would you classify this?"   Without allowing her mind to talk her out of it, she grabbed his face, laying a long kiss on his lips.  Onus reeled back after a moment, his eyes opening slowly.

"Utter insanity."

"I suppose that'll do," she said with a smile as he leaned in, kissing her once more.  

"This probably isn't the ideal place for this," he said softly, pulling her to her feet.  "Not with so many people around and those guys looking for us."

"Yeah," she replied.  "But it certainly makes life a little more interesting."

"Highness, you're all that needs to be in the vicinity for life to be more interesting.  After all, chaos would not thrive without you in the world."  She playfully smacked his arm, receiving another quick kiss.  "Come on.  We'd better get out of here before they backtrack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!"

"Shhhh."  Onus glanced up, noting that his outburst had only turned one head in the courtyard as he and Nefertiri passed through.

"Have you lost every ounce of thought Thoth had the grace to give you?"

"You needn't be harsh about this," Nefertiri shot back.

"All I'm saying, Highness, is that you realize what talking to your father would do?"

"What's the worst he could do?"

"Oh, I don't know...not much I guess...other than commit me to the Hom-Dai."

"Oh, come on, now.  No one has ever succumbed to that before.  What makes you think you're special enough to be the first?"  Onus rolled his eyes, taking her by the arm in an empty hall.  She was taking this all too lightly.

"Highness, listen.  I just don't think it's such a good idea.  Not yet.  At least wait until after the festival."  She could see the concern glaring through his crystal eyes.

"All right," she whispered.  Her mind told her he was right...her heart, on the other hand, overreacted. "I'm...I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for all of it.  I wished I had just kept to myself."  She pulled away from him completely, running down the hall of the palace.


	8. Defy the Gods

It's been way too long, I know.  But, hopefully my muse will hold out and I'll be onto Book 2 very soon!

Thanks to Nat, Buff, Natters, sje, and Skye.  I will update again soon! I promise!!!

Chapter 8 ~ Defy the Gods

Onus stood on guard outside Nefertiri's door.  Several times, when the hall was empty, he had turned to the golden doors, raising his fist to strike...and there he would stand of two or three moments before backing away.  Courage to face an entire army, maybe.  Courage to face one crying woman, none at all.  She had more power over him than even he knew.

The sky had finally darkened when Nefertiri, kohl streaking her cheeks, stood alone on the silent balcony.  Time to think had sent her on wave after wave of emotion, siding with herself and with Onus.  While he was probably right about her father doing something, she was certain it would not have been anything as drastic as the Hom-Dai.  She shook her head slowly, pulling off the wig, running fingers through her short hair.  She stopped, realizing it was the same gesture as Onus had done the night he had said he was leaving.  She smiled in spite of herself.  He hadn't left, and for that, she wouldn't trade for anything.

She resolved to do what she couldn't remember ever having done before – Apologize.  She replaced the wig over her natural hair, stepping quickly across her chamber before she could change her mind.  She reached the door, stopping as her hand settled on the handle.  What would she say?

Onus stood once more, his hand poised to knock, but he could not find the strength to bring it down.  What would he say to her?  After all, the Hom-Dai was a very real threat...but he did care for her.  He just couldn't say for certain yet that it was enough to defy the gods.

Nefertiri lowered her head, drawing her hand away from the door, wrapping her arms around her.  He had seemed sincere, but what if he really didn't care for her like she did him?  What if it had all been an act, to set himself closer to the Pharaoh?  She stepped away from the door, sitting down upon her bed.

Onus lowered his fist, resuming his post beside the door.  He had to know for himself first and foremost how she felt for him before he would risk the anger of the gods.  When the whole of the palace slept once more, he slowly made his way back to the Med-jai's wing.

Nefertiri laid awake, hundreds of thoughts barraging her mind.  What-if upon what-if...nothing was certain anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Med-jai," Nefertiri said as she stepped regally into the hall.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."  The voice that greeted her was not the deep voice she had desired and dreaded hearing all at once.  She spun around, facing a Med-jai more than twice Onus' age, shorter with weathered skin.

"Who are you?  Where is Onus?" she asked, almost fearing to hear the answer.

"I am Nertet, Your Highness.  And Onus was called away on business of the Pharaoh."

"So you are to be my guardian then?"

"I am."  Nefertiri felt her heart sink in her chest.  She stood erect, rolling her shoulders back.  This battle was not yet lost.  She made her way quickly to the throne room, seeking out her father.

"May I speak with you privately?" she asked softly.

"Of course child." Seti waved his hands, and the servants and attendants scattered like blossoms on the breeze.

"Why have you reassigned the Med-jai that guarded me?" she said very quietly.

"I need Onus on a task that can use his skills more than guarding you, my daughter," Seti replied casually.

"Like what?"  Seti raised an eyebrow at his daughter, but pushed it off as child-like fancy.

"I have decided to have him oversee the guarding of the Bracelet of Anubis.  Onus is an excellent fighter, as he continues to prove.  It is of the utmost importance that there be someone, along with the festival's duel choice, as it were, to guard it."

"Very well, Father," Nefertiri said.  "It is as you command."  She stepped back, bowing her head toward her father before leaving the throne room.  There was training to be had, and plans to scheme.


	9. Secrets

Bolero, Book 1

Disclaimer ~ I still don't own 'em.

Thanks to Natters and Buff (You do a writer's ego good!)  We're reaching the end of Book 1 (finally!) so be prepared...

Chapter 9 ~ Secrets

The door of the chamber opened, Anck-su-namun letting herself in.  "Where is your Med-jai?" she asked.

"He is right outside the door," Nefertiri said, spinning around, slamming down the looking glass.  "And who invited you in?"

"I invited myself in, and that lump of a man was not the Med-jai I referring to.  I was speaking of Onus."

"He has been reassigned.  You let me down, Anck-su-namun.  I thought you knew everything that happened in this palace."

"I do."  Nefertiri looked at the woman, a hint of fear betrayed in her eyes.  Anck-su-namun sat down, leaning back casually.  "Did you have a little lover's spat?"

"Get out."

"Oh, so you did..."  She grinned as she eyed the Princess.

"Anck-su-namun, you have crossed the line into the realm of the insane.  You don't know what you speak of."

"Oh, but I do."  The grin disappeared from her gold-painted lips as she stood, advancing on the Princess.  "I would suggest, Nefertiri, for the sake of all concerned, you seek love elsewhere."  She stared at the princess a moment longer before the grin slowly returned as she swaggered out of the room.  "Oh, and good luck to you tomorrow, Princess," Anck-su-namun said, turning back once she reached the door.  "You're going to need it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mask pushed her warm breath back toward her face as the first clap resounded.  She spun on the balls of her feet, her body tensing with the anticipation of the signal.  She could hear her heart in her ears, as the seconds seemed to crawl by.  She tried to remain focused, to remember all that had been taught to her.  Her eyes scanned the room, looking for other things to store away for use later if necessary.  It was her first mistake – her eyes fell on him, standing on the side of the chamber amidst the other Med-jai.  He looked so stern and yet...something in the way his muscles tensed, she could tell he was with her, regardless of what had passed between them when they last saw each other.

Like lightening, "Begin!" resounded, and she spun about, the sais clanking.  They streaked around each other, dancing about each other with such intensity that it might have been thought they were truly trying to kill one another.  A face was struck, an arm around to pin, but it did not hold for long as a kick nearly behind the head knocked her off.  She held her off, eventually having her legs swiped out from underneath her.  She hit the tile with a painful thud, laying there for a split second before lifting her mask as the small crowd clapped.

Anck-su-namun lifted her mask, as her body relaxed.  "Put your mask back on," she said with a smug grin.  "Let's not scar that pretty face."  Nefertiri clinched her teeth, launching herself to her feet, taking poise to start anew, her mask raised this time.  More intensely, she went after her future mother, wanting nothing more than to ram the sais through her, but she pulled her stabs further, eventually having one...two knocked from her hands.  She wasted little time, cart wheeling to the edge of the chamber, leaping up to the molding and the weaponry displayed on the wall.  Anck-su-namun followed suit, launching both her sais into statues on the edge of the chamber, back-flipping to the other end of the chamber where she pulled a spear from the wall.  They came at each other once more, deadlier objects in hand as they threw them at each other, the weight of the axe pulling Nefertiri more than she had anticipated, locking the blade into the spear.  Anck-su-namun pulled the axe from the Princess's grasp, launching it across the room.  Nefertiri hesitated.  This was it...no backing down now.  She latched onto the spear with both hands, allowing Anck-su-namun to flip her over, landing breathlessly on the cool tile.  She started up, the point of the spear aimed at her throat.  For a brief second, she thought that perhaps Anck-su-namun wasn't going to stop as the grin spread across her lips.  "You are improving, Nefertiri.  I shall have to watch my back."

"Yes, and I will watch mine."  The smile faded from Anck-su-namun's lips as she stood up, offering a hand to the stubborn Princess, standing of her own accord as Seti descended the steps.

"Bravo!  Bravo!!" he said, with a few claps.  "Who better to guard the Bracelet of Anubis than my lovely daughter, Nefertiri?"  The crowd clapped in agreement as the Bracelet was displayed for the last time.  Seti placed his hand around his daughter's waist as he finished.  "And who better to guard me, than my future wife, Anck-su-namun?"  Anck-su-namun bowed respectfully, as Seti turned to face Nefertiri.  "Well done, daughter," he said, hugging her.  Nefertiri grinned, grateful for this rare display of affection.  She opened her eyes as Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris descended the steps, walking past Anck-su-namun.  Their eyes locked as he past, following each other carefully.  The smile faded from Nefertiri's face, as she finally understood what she had meant the night before.  Anck-su-namun glanced at Nefertiri, smiling knowingly as she bowed once more.


	10. A New Day

Thanks to all of you who are putting up with my lack of posting.  Some family matters have made writing difficult, but it's a double whammy tonight.  Enjoy!

Chapter 10 ~ A New Day

The ceremony had been brief, and as she locked the door of the Bracelet chamber, she realized they were alone.

"Onus," she started, turning toward him.  "I'm...I'm sorry... I-"  Not another sound escaped as he covered her mouth with his.  She pulled away after a moment, breathless.  "I take it that means you forgive me?"  Onus grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the torchlight.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked.  "Then we can discuss how to bring this up with your father...without committing me to the Hom-Dai."  The grin spread wider as she realized he was joking.

"What is this?" she asked, catching his wrist.  Her fingers traced the dark blue lines that hand not been there before...a pyramid with an eye in the center, two snakes to either side and the sun rising behind.

"Oh, they put that on me yesterday," Onus said with a smirk.  "As part of becoming a guardian of the Bracelet I guess."  Nefertiri returned the smile as she began to step away.

"Tonight, then," she said.

"By the way," he started.  "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Throw the duel."  She smiled at him...no one else had seemed to notice.

"I would think that was quite obvious," she said, placing another quick kiss before departing for the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stepped out onto her balcony, glancing down into the courtyard below, several Med-jai stationed in the afterglow of the festival.  She sighed contently to herself.  Just two weeks ago, she wanted anything but what she had here.  Now, she could want nothing more.

Nefertiri glanced across the length of the courtyard to her father's chamber, noticing Imhotep standing on the balcony.  Stranger still was Anck-su-namun approaching.  She glanced away as they kissed, fighting with herself – while she carried on a secretive affair, she was not betrothed to the Pharaoh, or anyone for that matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Onus stepped quickly along the hall, making his way toward the chamber of the Princess.  He knew now what he could not answer before.  He would do everything in his power, move the heavens and earth to be with his princess.  Two days away from her was more than enough to prove that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nefertiri glanced up...she thought she had heard her father's voice.  Anck-su-namun and Imhotep scrambled, pulling the curtains of the chamber.  Through the break in the fabric, the Princess could see Anck-su-namun leaning casually against the statue of Bast as her father came toward her.  Words were said... she could not hear.  But she knew all at once, as Imhotep came up behind Seti, pulling his sword from his sheath, all was not well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Med-jai!  Med-jai!  My father needs you!"  Onus knew the voice without a thought.  His first duty may have been to the Pharaoh, but that was not where his feet swiftly carried him.  He threw open the door to the princess's chamber, rushing past Nertet, racing through the chamber.  "No!" she cried out, lunging forward.  Her sandals slipped against the smooth alabaster, sending the princess plunging over the edge.  

"No!" he cried out, but he reached the edge too late.  He collapsed against the edge, his breath unwilling to come,  "No," he repeated.  "No.  No..."  He glanced over the edge, Med-jai that had not raced for Seti gathered around her, picking her up gingerly.  One glanced up to Onus, shaking his head sadly.  "No!!" he cried out, sinking down to the floor.  "Oh, gods, no.  Osiris, I know you can hear me.  Do something.  Someone...  Anyone........"

The prayer was not unheard......


	11. Book 2 The Belly Dancer Girl

Book 2 ~ No Sweet Perfume Ever Tortured Me More Than This

Arabia ~ 773 AD

"This desert rose

Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this"

                                    ~Desert Rose, Sting

Chapter 1 ~ The Belly Dancer Girl

Jakeem has given me a simple task: Assassinate the Prince.  The hope is that in so doing, the ailing Maharajah's health will fail and he too will fall victim.  He assures me it will lead our people to the glory we deserve.  Jakeem has a bad habit of exaggerating.  I cannot see how this will aide our people, but he is convinced, and as he is our leader, I must obey.  The great feast will be when we strike...

"Jakeem, is it wise to entrust a woman with such a task?" a voice hissed behind her.  Eveska turned slowly, glancing behind her.  Her dark eyes met Jakeem's, seemingly giving her permission.  Without hesitation, she spun around, unsheathing her duel scimitars, stopping them to either side of the scarred man's throat.

"I believe," Jakeem said with a chuckle, "she's more than capable."  He nodded to Eveska, and she withdrew her blades with a smirk.  The scarred man touched his fingers gently to where the blades had just been, finding his skin unscathed for once.  He glared nonetheless, dropping back behind Jakeem and the woman, into the rest of the tribe that followed.  "Well, I see I won't have to worry about you, will I?"

"Of course not, Brother," Eveska replied.  "Besides, when have you ever worried about anyone other than yourself?"

"I worry about others," he replied with a mock offence.  "I worry all the time that my tribe will not make it back from their daily chores.  If they don't make it back, I don't get paid."  His face broke into a grin, as Eveska rolled her eyes.

"So what's your plan to get us into the palace?"

"'Tis simple, my dear sister.  The Maharajah loves traveling acts.  We poise as such, and they will let us in the gates without so much as batting an eyelash."

  
"And now, more importantly, how do we get out?"  Jakeem remained silent for a long moment before stating, "I hadn't quite gotten that far yet."  Eveska stopped, turning to her brother.

"You mean to tell me you're planning on leaving me for dead?"  Her hand flew to her dagger, though she wouldn't have the gall to use it on her flesh and blood...unless he answered yes.

"No, no. Of course not," Jakeem said quickly.  "I just haven't figured that part out yet.  It's not like you're going to slay him in front of the entire court."

"It doesn't matter *where* I slay him," she hissed.  "If we're anywhere near that palace when they find him, we're all good as dead."

"Don't worry," Jakeem said, with a shrug.  "We'll have all night to fly from here.  No one is likely to find him until dawn...unless they smell the stench of royalty."  An uproar was heard from the tribe behind, but Eveska could not share in their joy.  Hers was the only other life at stake.


	12. The Dance of the Seven Deadly Veils

Hey all.  Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me on this.  Sorry this chapter is so short; the next will be longer, I promise. :)

If you want to get a feel for the version of "I Put a Spell On You" in this chapter, check out ~

http://cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=2068735887/pagename=/RP/SHARE/soundclip.html/UPC=0900810242/disc=01/track=02/source=wmf

And without further ado...

Chapter 2 ~ The Dance of the Seven Deadly Veils

Through the latticework, Eveska could see the courtyard filling under the starry sky.  Jakeem had been correct – they had not so much as batted an eyelash when they claimed to be a small troupe of traveling performers.  And all things considered, they weren't half bad...but they weren't half good either.  She sighed as the first act went on, juggling various different objects.  Her eyes scanned the courtyard, spotting the ailing Maharajah on the far end.  Beside him sat a young man, a year or two older than herself, seemingly bored with the simple magik tricks of the second act.

"What in the name of Allah are you wearing?"  She glanced behind at her brother, his face burning at the site of his sister draped in a transparent cloth, leaving only a little to the imagination.

"Come now," she said innocently.  "You didn't really think I was going to seduce him in linen now, did you?"

"You could seduce a dying man from his last breath," Jakeem said with a raised eyebrow.  "I will not be the laughing stock of this tribe."

"Too late."  He was nearly ready to protest as the act finished.  "You're on," she said, giving him a swift kick out into the middle of the courtyard.

"And now, from the far reaches of the sands, may I present, the Desert Rose."   She stepped out to the center of the deathly silent courtyard, a dark, opaque veil cloaking all but her eyes as she began to sing softly with one beat of the drum.

"I put a spell on you

'Cause you're mine

La la la la la la la

You'd better stop the things you do

I ain't lyin'

La la la la la la la"

With that, the beat picked up, and she spun, letting the breeze pick up the large veil as she danced, the calls and whistles ignored as she danced in the direction of the prince.

"And I don't care if you don't want me

I'm yours right now"

She threw the veil over the prince, drawing herself within a breath of his lips.

"Because you're mine," she whispered as her eyes locked with his.  For a moment, she forgot where she was or why she was even here...she found herself lost in a world of blue that danced in the firelight.  Shaking herself from the dream, she pulled away to the sounds of the crowd clapping and cheering wildly.  She was lead away quickly by her brother, not before stealing a glance back at the prince who spoke quickly into the ear of a nearby guard.

Jakeem drew in a deep breath, the better to scold her with, when a guard approached.

"His Majesty wishes a word with you," he said to Eveska.  "Alone."  The guard stepped back as Eveska grinned, turning to her brother.

"And you doubted me," she whispered, giving him a light pat on the cheek before following the guard through the twists and turns of the palace.


	13. Effects of the Desert Wind

You still with me?  Good. :) As promised, this chapter's a bit longer.  And to answer a question poised after last chapter, yes they are connected, but not in the normal sense. :)  The 4 books will revolve around the different incarnations of Rick and Evelyn.  Make sense?

As ever before, I don't own em.

Chapter 3 ~ Effects of the desert wind

To say Eveska was overwhelmed when the guard left her in the empty chamber would have been the understatement of the century.  Golden pillars, golden chairs encrusted with precious stones that would have made the rest of her life quite comfortable.  She sank into a velvet cushion, enjoying the feel of royalty.  Her dark eyes wandered over to the gold and ivory dressing table, cluttered with shining trinkets of all sizes and colors.  She pushed herself up out of the chair, stepping silently across the room to the table.  She ran a finger along the edge of the table, picking up a sapphire encrusted comb.  Pulling up the side of her hair, she placed the comb delicately in the mass of ebony, admiring her reflection on the looking glass.  "Not like he's going to miss it," she said to herself softly.

"No, probably not."  Eveska spun around, ripping the comb from her hair as she knocked half of the clutter to the ground.  Her eyes grew wide as they fell on the Prince, leaning against a pillar.  He stifled a laugh as the once graceful belly dancer girl clattered and fumbled with the best of them.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she said quickly, slamming the comb down on the tabletop.  "I... uh... well, I..."

"It's all right.  Really."  He walked up to her, taking the comb from the table, placing it back in her hair.  For a moment, her mind blanked, strange images filled her mind...images she couldn't have explained now or ever, flooded her memory.  She shook them off, glancing at the Prince as he spoke.  "It looks better on you anyway."  He smiled at her for a moment before stepping away.

"Are they... your wife's?"  He laughed, shaking his head.

"They were my sister's before she was taken in illness."  I'm wearing a dead princess's comb...lovely... she suddenly though, as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." She stood slowly, adding a little more sway to her hips as she made her way to the Prince's chair.

"So...was there any...special reason you asked me up here?" she said softly, raising an eyebrow at him as she leaned down, placing her hands on the armrests.  She caught him swallow, smiling inwardly at his awkwardness.  

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Name it."  He cleared his throat, shifting slightly in the chair.

"Why are you traveling with a band of thieves?"  Eveska nearly leapt back as the color all but drained from her face.

"Thieves, Highness?"  She could see in his crystal eyes he had obviously seen something.  She sighed as she pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself as she turned her back on the Prince.

"Because their leader is my brother, and the only family I have."  She did a double take on herself, at the words escaping her lips.  Had she really just told him that?  Admitting they were nothing more than a rag-tag band of thieves and cut throats?  She could not see as the Prince nodded, clasping his hands in front of him.

"I suppose that's excusable," he said, standing.

"I beg your pardon?" she demanded, spinning around.  "Excusable?"

"Well, it would seem only natural that a man of that caliber would use his baby sister as a pawn."

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she spat, "but this pawn can thieve with the best of them!"

"And I assume the disappearance of the comb would have been your greatest achievement in history?"

"How dare you!"  She lashed out to strike him, more bent on her task than ever before.  However, she had not anticipated him catching her wrist, pulling her in, and covering her lips with his.  Never before had something as simple and meaningless as a kiss make her knees grow weak.  She found herself struggling to stand, and to understand why this was happening to her.  This couldn't happen to her.  She had a job to do.

He obviously knew the power he possessed over her, as he lifted her from her shaky legs, carrying her to the bed.  "So was that really all you wanted to know?" she said breathlessly as he set her upon the soft pillows.

"Yeah," he nodded with a grin.

"Oh good," she whispered as she pulled him down to her, not wanting to lose his touch.

Little did she know, she possessed the same power over him.

~~~~~~~~

Intrigued? Let me know \/ Right there.


	14. Cover up in the third degree

Buff, Natters, MissMeganJane – You are my heroes. :)  And Buff, I try :)

Disclaimer – I still own nothing.

Chapter 4 ~ Cover up in the third degree

Eveska lay beside the sleeping form of the Prince, trying to piece together what had just happened.  Well, in physical terms, she knew what had just happened, and knew very well that such a primitive and brutal act had never before meant what it just had.  What was this connection?  How was it possible?  A thousand other thoughts spun through her mind, but one thought came to the forefront – She had to get out of there and fast.  Make Jakeem think she had done it.  But she couldn't.  Not now.  They needed to be as far away from the palace as humanly possible before Jakeem discovered the truth.  She knew he would send someone else to do the job, and beat her within an inch of her life, but it didn't matter now.

And that's what scared her the most.  Bring on the beatings, the ridicule, the utter humiliation among her tribe.  None of it mattered now.  Her few brief moments of bliss, of pure happiness, would be what saw her though the rest of her days.

But the simple fact remained – For him to live, she had to escape now.  

Eveska slid out from under the Prince's protective arm, donning the thin costume that had put her brother up in arms in the first place.  She glanced down at him once more, his features sharp in the rising moonlight.  Grabbing the sapphire comb from the bed, she turned to take a step, only to feel herself stopped by some invisible force.  She turned back slowly, climbing on the edge of the soft bed to place one final kiss on his lips.  Less satisfied than before, she leapt off the bed, taking a few steps before a very real force stopped her.  She turned quickly to catch the mischievous glint flashing in the eyes of the Prince, who had a firm hold of one of the veils falling from her waist.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked quietly.

"Your Highness, I –"

"Call me Rizq," he said.  "A man can only take so much 'Your Highness' for one day before he starts to lose his mind and forget his own name."  Eveska smiled, but it was short lived as each passing moment endangered his life further.

"Rizq, I have to go."

"That's it?"

"My brother will be waiting for me.  He's probably already wondering what's become of me." *And why there's not any blood on me,* she thought.  Rizq looked at her quizzically, sitting up slowly.

"Yes, I guess we mustn't keep your brother waiting."  He tossed the covers aside, reaching for his strewn clothing.  "Hold a moment, and I'll walk with you."

"No!" Eveska cried out, causing the Prince to turn suddenly.  "I mean, you really needn't put yourself out.  I'm quite capable of walking myself out."

He wanted to question the outburst, but thought better of it.  Perhaps it was simply a family thing.  "Well, can I see you again? Tonight?"  She felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, trying to hold back the strange sensation of tears prickling her eyes.

"I...I can't," she said, turning to run from the room.  Rizq leapt over the bed, catching up to her as her hand landed on the handle of the door.  He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Eveska, what is it? Is it your brother?"

"Yes...and no..."  She pulled away from him, covering her face to hide the weakness escaping.  She sank to her knees, her Prince following suit.

"Eveska, my rose, look at me," he said, pulling her hands from her face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb.  "I've had dozens of suitresses come though, from princesses to high priestesses, you name it. But none of them have been able to place me under the spell that you have.  Please.  Tell me I can see you again."  She made the terrible mistake of looking into his eyes; the very strength within her body draining away.

"I...I will try."  She sniffled slightly before picking herself up off the floor, trying to muster what remained of her strewn dignity.  She forced a smile, turning to the closed door.  "I promise," she added before slipping out into the dark hall.


End file.
